History repeats...(2nd try)
by Undutchable2000
Summary: Ok, the first time it didn't work! but i did have a fic, 0k?!? Just see if it works, please.
1. Surpise visit...

Ok, I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, they belong to Sony and Watsuki Nobuhiro, and some other companies, but I do own Nobu Shimawara and Eiji Etsuriko, plus some characters that the reader will meet later in the story. Please review me, and go easy! It's my first try ^_^x. this is the second try, so please don't be angry with me =/.  
============================================================================  
History repeats…  
By: Undutchable2000  
All was quiet out in Kyoto on a chilly December morning in Kenshin Dojo, the silence only broken by the leaves rustling along the grass by the wind. All of a sudden, the leaves are not rustling anymore, and the grass is suddenly crushed by a dark figure that climbed the high wall surrounding the Dojo. The figure is entirely cloaked in the shadows, his presence not sensed by anyone in the Dojo, the figure moves forwards with surprising stealth. Then a light came on in one of the rooms of the Dojo, and the figure stood absolutely still, not twitching a muscle. He saw a shadow move within the building, pacing about restlessly, and then going back to the sleeping position. The figure waited until the lights had dimmed before moving further. Slowly he pushed open the door and quietly made his way around the halls, until he stopped by a door. The figure put an ear to it and hear the soft sound of little girls breathing, he pushed open the door and crept in. When the figure entered the door he crept up to Ayame and Tsutsume quietly and stroked their hair softly, then gently kissed each of them on the forehead. Then the door suddenly opened again and a dark figure with long flowing hair stood defiantly in the doorway.  
"What are you doing here?" the figure asked, in a tone not menacing, but more querying.  
"Paying a visit to an old friend's daughters" the other figure replied back, softly, so as not to wake the children.  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
The man in the doorway looked at the figure, but couldn't see his face, nevertheless, he could feel the figures eyes burning on him.  
"You'll find out soon enough, Battousai"  
The man in the doorway flinched, just a little, at the sound of that name, like old wounds being re-opened.  
The figure chuckled, seeing Battousai flinch was more than he had hoped for, but Battousai now started moving towards him, sword in hand, but the figure raised his hand.  
"Not in front of them" he said, pointing to the children, still fast asleep. With that the figure moved out of the house silently, followed by Kenshin.  
Once they got to the garden at the end of the house the figure stopped and turned to face Kenshin, his face still clouded in darkness.  
"I once met this girl while I was out making a living for myself as a contract killer, I was assigned to kill a man named Nobu Shimawara, but his fiancée, Eiji Etsuriko, was with him when I killed him. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, so I fled from Tokyo to Kyoto, taking her with me, and it was there that she had her children, named Ayame and Tsutsume. We put the children on a doorstep and fled again, but after 2 years of running, we were caught. I escaped, but she was killed." Kenshin was now studying this figure carefully, noticing that whenever her spoke about her, his voice was overflowing with emotions, "The last words she said to me were that I had to find her children" the figure said finally.  
"So what you're saying is that we have her children?" Kenshin asked  
"I heard a stories about two sweet little girls, and that they were living with a powerful swordsman in Kyoto" the figure went into a crouching position, "You must guard them now, Battousai. Men are looking for them, the same men I was affiliated with when I killed Nobu, and they are after them, I will go now, but I will be watching them constantly. Goodbye Battousai" the figure said , then jumped from the crouching position over the wall and ran into the city. But Battousai did notice something about the man before he disappeared out of sight: he wore three rings on each finger.  



	2. A debt owed...

Chapter II: The Return  
  
==================  
  
The main street of Kyoto was bustling with activity the next morning, and Kaoru went to the market with Ayame and Tsutsume to get supplies for that night's dinner. Kaoru went around the market buying the supplies she needed while the children were admiring the world around them, playing and laughing as they went.  
  
In a window overlooking that street, two men with hoods over their heads were looking directly at the trio, absorbing every detail of how they moved.  
  
"Why are we getting them?" the smaller looking of the two asked.  
  
"Because the Boss said we should, those children are the last kin of Nobu, and therefore have all the rights to the property, and the plans." The other, slightly larger and bulkier of the two said.  
  
Both figures then grabbed katanas and headed out of the door.  
  
"Kaoru-san!" Ayame called, waving happily  
  
"Ayame! take care of your sister! and don't go too far!" Kaoru called back.  
  
Ayame nodded, and then turned quickly on her heel to her sister, and they both ran into an alley while chasing a white kitten that they had discovered.  
  
But what they discovered in the alley was far worse...  
  
The men looked menacingly at the girls, like wolves impatient to break their fast, moving in for kill, working as a team. They cut off their exit and herded the girls in a corner.  
  
"Quick and painless, they don't know their importance so don't let them suffer, or I'll have your heart" The bulkiest man said though gritted teeth, obviously not enjoying what he was about to do.  
  
The men unsheathed their swords and raised them above their heads, moving in for the killing blow. One man leaped suddenly and brought his sword down on Tsutsume, but the blade never touched her.  
  
It was suspended inches above her head, its diameter encircled by a chain that was growing tighter, and then the blade chipped and shattered, unable to take the immense strain put on it.  
  
Baffled, the men looked up, scanning the chain with their eyes to the source, but their glances never reached the narrow slit of sky in the alley.  
  
The first man went down quick, a swift kick snapped his neck before he could even think about screaming. The dust was now gathering in the melee of fighters, the children looking on in fear of their lives if they turned and missed an assailant coming for them.  
  
Now they could not see the small details of the fighter who came to help them, just that he was quick, very quick, almost as quick as Kenshin, they thought.  
  
The next man went down after the ball on the end of the chain hit the wall next to the man, but as if by magic, came flying back into the back on the mans head, making him pass out.  
  
now the dust had cleared totally, giving the girls a clear view of the fight between the savior and the assailant. The man who had saved them wore a black hakama, with a blood-red gi on top, a black bandana tied around his forehead with the knot at the side of his head hid his features occasionally, but all they could focus on right now were his eyes, which were a dark blue, hiding his emotions, calculating, cold as snow, waiting for the assailant to make his next move.  
  
The thug was circling, trying to find a way past the ball and chains the man was holding in his hands, spinning fast.  
  
He lunged at the man, but came up short, and the savior retaliated by shattering his blade with his weapons. Now the thug had no option but to run, until a white flash sent him careening to the opposite wall with a dull *thud*, and his unconscious body sliding to the ground, not moving.  
  
The man with the bandana turned on his heel to face his new opponent, chains swinging, but stopped himself. It was Battousai who had delivered the last blow.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Ayame and Tsutsume screamed as the ran towards the familiar face, hugging him as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"Thank you, I am in debt to you" Kenshin said, bowing low, and then noticed something about the person: he was the one who had visited him the night before! he recognized the rings on each finger. The man chuckled, knowing that Kenshin had recognized him.  
  
"Very good Battousai, I knew you would get it eventually." the man said.  
  
"So you've been following them?" Kenshin queried  
  
"Yes, and I will continue: this situation might not be preventable next time. And now we also know that they want to assassinate these girls quickly, if they would dare do it during the bright hours of the day." the man replied.  
  
"Might I ask your name, so we may discuss this in more detail?" Kenshin asked again.  
  
"Certainly, my name is Taisuke Ren." Ren answered  
  
"Then follow me, Ren, I know a place where we can talk in private." Kenshin said as he turned and walked back to the streets, with the girls and Ren following behind...  
  
=====================  
There ya go! lemme know what you think please!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
